The present invention relates to a comb and, more particularly, to a parting comb.
If one has a part in their hair, one would like that part to be straight. However, it is difficult to create a perfect straight line on your hair with a singular comb especially when your hair is short. A standard comb does not work well because it does not enable you to create the straight line in one step. In addition, the part you create with a standard comb will not be as straight. A standard comb does not give you the ability to part your hair in an efficient way. It is a multi-step process that has yet to be perfected.
As can be seen, there is a need for a comb that parts your hair in a straight line.